


Truest Wish

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgan wishes for the one person that she knows she can't have in her life. [Future fic, very brief spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet)





	Truest Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _wishes_
> 
> Again very brief spoilers here if you have seen Endgame yet.

Every year for her birthday, they ask her what she wished after she blows the candles. The truth hurts everyone a little too much to tell them again.

She desperately wants her daddy back. Mostly so that her mother would stop looking so sad every time, she caught her watching her or a film of dad.

She understands that he sacrificed himself so that the Avengers and their allies could stop Thanos, but she misses him so badly and wants to be with him so much.

So instead she tells them at each event that she wished for a puppy or kitten or that new music that everyone and their grandmother has to make them smile. But she wants her father back.

Behind the closed door of her dad's lab that she took over, Morgan sighs in relief that another birthday has come and gone with everyone returning to their daily routines so that she was able to get back to one of hers.

Pushing a few buttons, Morgan quickly pulls up the array of schematics hovering around her that she continuously poured her attention into learning.

Everything in this timeline feels so wrong without her father around. Her eyes catch sight of the silent Iron Man helmet staring back at her from a shelf; she would find a way to save her father.

"I'll find a way to save you, daddy."


End file.
